Tommy (SBKSK)/Quotes
SBK: Snowboard Kids * T01: "Atlus!" (Booting game.) * T02: "Snowboard Kids!" (Title screen.) * T03: "Sunobo Kizzu!" (Title screen.) * T04: "I'm gonna crush everyone!" (Starting race.) * T05: "The crowd's gonna love me!" (Starting race.) * T06: "You guys can't beat me!" (Starting race.) * T07: "Just gimme the W now!" (Starting race.) * T08: "I'm better than these losers!" * T09: "Just keep your eye on me, Nancy!" (Starting race.) * T10: "Ha ha! Here I go!" (Take off.) * T11: "Ergh!" * T12: *screaming* * T13: "What the heck?!" * T14: "Unf!" * T15: "Hey!" * T16: *screaming* * T17: "Yeaaah!" * T18: "I'm going for it!" * T19: "Max power!" (Leveling Stinger Rocket to LV3) * T20: "Watch this!" * T21: "Mwaa ha ha hah!" * T22: "You're all goners!" * T23: "Take this!" (Using Stinger Rocket) * T24: "Stinger Rocket!" (Using Stinger Rocket) * T25: "Har har!" * T26: "Mine! Mine!" * T27: "Whatta piece of--" * T28: "Uwaa ha ha hah! Dorks!" * T29: "THIS IS TOO FAST!!" * T30: "Aw, man..." * T31: "Yeah, I'm da man!" * T32: *shriek* * T33: "Ow!" * T34: "I can't see! I can't see!" * T35: "Getting sleepy..." * T36: "What's going on?" * T37: *screaming* * T38: "Owwie!" * T39: "AHH! GET OFF ME!" * T40: "Hey! Who do you think I am?!" * T41: "No way!" * T42: "Ha ha! Can't touch me!" * T43: "Get out of my way, slowpoke!" * T44: "This one's mine!" * T45: "No one's gonna stop me now!" * T46: "I'm invincible!" (Leveling Stinger Rocket to LV2) * T47: "Aw, poor guys." (Leveling Stinger Rocket to LV1) * T48: "Woah!" * T49: "Mwa ha hah!" * T50: "First place is all mine!" * T51: "I'm gonna own this race!" * T52: "Wh-what?!" * T53: "Hey! Get back here!" * T54: "You'll never beat me!" * T55: "Ha ha ha hah! It's called talent!" * T56: "Ah, what's the use if I can't be number one..." * T57: "WHAT! THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" * T58: "You guys are weak! Ha ha ha hah!" * T59: "That was supposed to be mine!" * T60: "I'll beat both of you next time!" * T61: "This must be a mistake! T-that race didn't count!" Snowboard Kids Party * T01: (Booting game.) * T03: (Title screen.) * T04: (Needs to be transliterated.) (Starting race.) * T05: (Needs to be transliterated.) (Starting race.) * T06: (Needs to be transliterated.) (Starting race.) * T07: (Needs to be transliterated.) (Starting race.) * T08: (Needs to be transliterated.) (Starting race.) * T09: (Starting race.) * T10: (Take off.) * T11: * T12: *screaming* * T13: * T14: * T15: * T16: *cries in pain* * T17: *laughing* * T18: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T19: (Leveling Stinger Rocket to LV3) * T20: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T21: *laughing* * T22: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T23: (Using Stinger Rocket) * T24: (Using Stinger Rocket) * T25: * T26: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T27: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T28: * T29: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T30: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T31: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T32: * T33: *cries in pain* * T34: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T35: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T36: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T37: *screaming* * T38: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T39: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T40: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T41: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T42: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T43: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T44: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T45: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T46: * T47: * T48: *heave ho* * T49: *laughing* * T50: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T51: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T52: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T53: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T54: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T55: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T56: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T57: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T58: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T59: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T60: (Needs to be transliterated.) * T61: (Needs to be transliterated.)